Along with popularization of mobile terminals that can perform wireless data communications, provision of services using identification information of the mobile terminals are being developed. For example, an owner of a restaurant installs a beacon in its own restaurant, and the identification information is transmitted from the beacon at a fixed interval. When a user of the mobile terminal approaches the restaurant, the user receives the identification information transmitted from the beacon. The mobile terminal can obtain coupon information of the restaurant based on the identification information received from the beacon.
In order that the mobile terminal specifies a detection target such as the beacon corresponding to the detected identification information, a list of the identification information of the detection targets associated with the identification information to be specified can be previously registered in the mobile terminal. Since the detection target has the unique identification information, when the mobile terminal collates the detected identification information with the list of the identification information previously registered in itself, it is possible to specify the detection target corresponding to the detected identification information. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-011038 proposes a technology in which grouping of mobile terminals that can perform short-range communications with its own mobile terminal is performed, and only its own mobile terminal in the group is enabled to communicate with a server.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-017217 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-201921 also discuss related art technologies.